Story Ideas
by Jesse Roic
Summary: Story ideas that I find interesting.
1. Naruto X Frozen

1.) Where Haku is reincarnated as Elsa. And Naruto is immortal and finds helps her with her gift.

2.) Post-war Naruto washes up on shore near the castle. This happens before Elsa Anna are born.


	2. Naruto X RWBY

1.) Where Jaune is reincarnated into Naruto.

2.) Where Naruto is reincarnated into Jaune.

3.) Where Post-war Naruto gets sent to Remnant.


	3. Naruto X Yokai Academy

1.) Post-War Naruto get sent to the academy to be a better leader. (for when he becomes Hokage)

2.) Naruto [immortal] goes to Yokai Academy as a nine tailed fox. Happens when Tsukune is supposed to be there.


	4. Naruto X FF7

1.) Where Naruto somehow finds is able to use different materias. And for some reason only he is allowed to use them.(Restore: he could heal people / Revive: he could bring people back to life[they had to of just died or it won't work] / Manipulate: he could take control of other beings / Enemy Skill: he could use all the skills on it and maybe learn new ones from other beings / Master Magic, Command, and Summon: would give him the abilities of all magic, commands, summons / Mega-All: would allow him to hit all enemies with a single weapon or jutsu / Mime: would allow him to perfectly mimic someone / Deathblow: would allow him to kill anything or anyone with one hit / Morph: would allow him to change any item he hits with it into something else / Sense: allows him able to sense anyone no matter where they are as long as he's seen them once / Steal: allows him to steal anything from anyone / Underwater: allows him to breath underwater / Pre-emptive: makes it where he can never be ambushed.)

2.) Post-war Naruto [immortal] gets transported to Gaia meets a young Godo. It eventually will get up to the beginning of FF7.


	5. Naruto X FF8

1.) Where Naruto somehow gets the draw system. To where he can draw the elements from other people. And maybe bloodlines as well.


	6. Naruto X FFX FFX-2

1.) Where Naruto finds a completed Sphere Grid is able to use all the spells and abilities it grants.

2.) Naruto is born with the lancet ability. That allows him to steal elemental affinities bloodlines.

3.) Naruto finds Lulu's grave. And is able to use all of her black spells.

4.) Naruto stumbles upon a fayth that allows him to summon all of the aeons. (Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, Bahamut, Yojimbo, Sandy, Cindy, Mindy, Anima, etc.)


	7. Naruto X FF12

1.) A post-war Naruto takes the place of Vaan.


	8. Naruto X FF15

1.) Where Naruto finds Lucis' grave and gets the same ability he has. (with all of the weapons)

2.) Where post-war Naruto get sent there somehow.


	9. Naruto X Log Horizon

1.) A post-war Naruto [immortal] is a person of the land. He's been there since before the adventurers got there.

2.) Naruto: Log Horizon

Naruto:

Lv: 90

Class: Assasin

Race: Half-Alv (like Shiroe) xD

Subclass: Dragon Slayer

Naruto fell into the world of Elder Tale from the Elementals

Kurama is gone, and all of Naruto's Chakra become a crap-load of MP

Abilities from Dragon Slayer:

Think Dragon Slayers from Fairy Tail

Has Sky, Water, and Ice Dragon Slayer Abilities… xD

HP: 10, 350

MP: 22, 955

Weapon: Benizakura and Benihime (Erza's Sword and Kisuke's Zanpaktou yup…)

Armor: Robe of the Iron Dragon (Phantasmal Raid drop – Flexible as silk and stronger than steel)

Shoes: Black Ninja Shoes

Naruto fell into Elder Tale before the Apocalypse and is a former member of the Debauchery Tea Party.

Naruto will be with Nyanta in Susukino when they rescue Serara.

Naruto has a custom Teaching's that allows him to use two blades even though he is an Assassin

Note: Naruto will not Use Benizakura for the first few chapters…

This will eventually be a Naruto and Akatsuki Pairing.

Preview of what is in store:

Naruto was walking home from Jiraiya's makeshift grave after defeating Pein, when all of a sudden Naruto saw nothing. When He woke up, he was in Akihabara. "Where am I?" Naruto wonders…

Original Idea from zero02 but he's not on fanfiction any more. And if he is let me know cause this was a really good idea I just couldn't let it disappear.


	10. Naruto X Assassin's Creed

1.) Post-war Naruto is transported the world inside the animus.

2.) Young Naruto finds the animus in an old lab. And it somehow downloads all of the abilities of every assassin. (happens while still in the academy)


	11. Naruto X Evangelion

1.) Naruto is able to transform into the angels as a bloodline.


	12. Naruto X Prototype X ?

1.) A young Naruto (about 7 or 8) is transported to the DXD dimension. On his way to the dimension he goes through the dimensional gap gains the blacklight virus. A few days after he arrives he meets Sona and he lets her reincarnate him as her rook. Fastforward to the present where they are in Kuoh Academy.


	13. Naruto Loud House

1.) A Post-War Naruto is transported de-aged to a 3 year old and is adopted into the Louds.


	14. Naruto DXD

1.) Where instead of only getting her cat familiar, Koneko also found Naruto trying to purify the Familiar Forest with his sage chakra. And convinces him to become her familiar along with her cat. He takes the form of a multi-tailed fox.


	15. Naruto Jackie Chan Adventures

1.) Naruto is somehow fused with the 12 Talismans.

(a.) Rooster Talisman: Levitation/Telekinesis:

(b.) Ox Talisman: Super Strength:

(c.) Snake Talisman: Invisibility:

(d.) Rabbit Talisman: Super Speed:

(e.) Sheep Talisman: Astral Projection:

(f.) Dragon Talisman: Combustion: allows him to naturally breath fire.

(g.) Rat Talisman: Animation:

(h.) Horse Talisman: Healing / Regeneration:

(i.) Monkey Talisman: Shapeshifting:

(j.) Dog Talisman: Immortality/Rejuvenation:

(k.) Pig Talisman: Heat Vision:

(l.) Tiger Talisman: Spiritual Balance:

2.) At a young age Naruto fuses with Kurama and any demon he (Kurama) had eaten. ( The Demon Sorcerer's)


	16. Naruto Marvel

1.) Naruto somehow fuses with the six infinity stones.

(a.) Power Stone bestows upon its holder a lot of energy.

b.) Time Stone grants its owner the power to re-wind or fast-forward time.

c.) Reality Stone grants the user power to manipulate matter.

d.) Mind Stone allows the user to control the minds of others.

e.) Space Stone gives the user power over space. (Anyone holding the Space Stone can create a portal from one part of the universe to another.)

f.) Soul Stone will allow him to take peoples souls, chakra, or bloodlines and fuse them with his body.)


	17. Ben 10 X-overs

1.) Where Ben Scans a Kryptonian.

2.) Where Ben Scans Naruto.

3.) Where Ben Scans a Symbiote.

4.) Where Ben Scans aliens from Marvel Comics.

5.) Where Ben Scans aliens from DC Comics.

6.) Where Ben Scans a Xenomorph.

7.) Where Ben Scans a Yautja.

8.) Where Ben Scans an Engineer.

9.) Where Ben Scans a Thanagarian.

10.) Where Ben Scans a Sayian.

11.) Where Ben Scans a Frost Demon.

12.) Where Ben Scans Kaguya Otsutsuki.

13.) Where Ben Scans All For One

14.) Where Ben Scans One For All

15.) Where Ben Scans No-Name of the Brood.

16.) Where Ben Scans Silver Surfer.

17.) Where Ben Scans Galactus.

18.) Where Ben Scans Phoenix.

19.) Where Ben Scans Lockjaw.

20.) Where Ben Scans Martian Manhunter.

21.) Where Ben Scans Starfire.

22.) Where Ben Scans Oa the Green Lantern planet.

23.) Where Ben Scans Thanos.

24.) Where Ben Scans a Cybertronian.

25.) Where Ben Scans Stitch.

26.) Where Ben Scans aliens from Independence Day.

27.) Where Ben Scans aliens from Star Wars.

28.) Where Ben Scans aliens from E.T.

29.) Where Ben Scans aliens from Men in Black.


	18. Naruto X-overs

1.) Where Naruto has Beast Boys powers.

2.) Where Naruto has the phoenix force.

3.) Where Naruto has spider powers from every Spider person.

4.) Where Naruto can summon the creatures from Evolve.

5.) Where Naruto can become the creatures from Evolve.

6.) Where Naruto can transform into anyone or anything he has seen.


	19. My Hero Academia

1.) Where Izuku is born with a "Quirk" but it has a problem of not showing up until he gets into U.A. and the reason the doctor said that he will never have a "Quirk" is because it is a different kind of one that they had never documented before. After he receives "One For All" it kicks in, his "Quirk" is called "Upgrade", it literally allows him to upgrade any "Quirks he comes in contact with. So since One For All would usually hurt him when he uses it, now with upgrade it will allow him to use it with no backlash. (Meaning no breaking bones what not.)

2.) One night while Izuku is looking at the stars, he sees a shooting star, so he makes a wish to have a quirk he didn't care what kind so long as it was a quirk. He was so desperate for one, but he should have been more specific when asking for one. He got a quirk alright unfortunately it's not a quirk you can see. It's already active causing all kinds of effects. His quirk literally makes all females fall in love with him to where they don't mind sharing.

3.) Where Izuku is in the woods is kidnapped by All For One, who trains him to be his successor.


	20. My Hero Academia X-overs

1.) Juniper Lee, Jake Long, Ron Stoppable, Danny 'Phantom' Fenton, Naruto Uzumaki, Goku, Miles 'Spiderman' Morales, Gwen 'Spiderwoman' Stacy, Ben 'Ben 10' Tennyson, Edward 'Fullmetal' Elric get sent to the Boku no Hero verse. Because they were to powerful for their own.

2.) Izuku's quirk is the ability to turn into all of the monsters from Godzilla.


End file.
